The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor manufacturing process, and more particularly to a method for formation of spacers in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
Asymmetric spacers are used for various functions during semiconductor device manufacturing. For example, if differential offsets are needed for disparate doping requirements of source or drain areas near a gate structure, oftentimes asymmetric spacers are utilized to accomplish this offset. A commonly employed technique for the formation of asymmetric spacers utilizes multiple gate structure sidewall insulator layers and multiple implantations with numerous photoresist masking and etching processes to produce the desired offset. This technique is time-consuming, and the multiple masking and etching steps add to the manufacturing costs accordingly.
Therefore, a method which overcomes these problems would be useful.